Making Things Right
by Writerchick91
Summary: Takes place after the season 3a finale. Ashley and Spencer are trying to fix their relationship, but are all odds against them? Starts with some nice Spashley fluff, but can it last forever?
1. The Morning After

**CHAPTER 1: The Morning After**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own South of Nowhere or any other shows on The-N. :(**

Spencer woke up to Ashley's arm comfortably around her waist. Spencer didn't want to have to wake Ashley up but she needed to talk to her.

"Ash…" Spencer whispered

"mmm" replied Ashley as she slowly became aware that Spencer was the one who had woken her up.

Ashley opened her eyes to see Spencer lying next to her and couldn't help but smile. They were now facing each other and Spencer was starring into Ashley's beautiful brown eyes and couldn't help noticing a touch of sadness behind her eyes.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Nothing," Ashley said trying to hold back the tears she felt building up inside of her.

"I can tell when your not telling me the truth," Spencer said in her I-know-you-too-well voice that partly scared Ashley to death because it made her feel vulnerable and partly made her feel extremely safe because she knew Spencer would never hurt her.

"Your just so beautiful Spencer and I love you so much…" Ashley said with tears rolling down her cheek.

"I love you too Ash" Spencer whispered.

"Please just let me finish…" Spencer nodded and Ashley continued "when I woke up I thought this was just a dream. You are too good for me Spencer, and you deserve so much better."

"Ashley…I love you and there's no place else I'd rather be than right here with you."

Ashley couldn't help but smile as she pulled Spencer in slightly closer and kissed her passionately. Spencer returned the kiss but that pulled away.

"Now it's your turn to listen," Spencer whispered.

Ashley slightly smiled as Spencer spoke "I've been thinking and I think that what we need is a vacation to get away from all of the craziness around us and concentrate on us."

A smile quickly spread across Ashley's face "Us?"

"You sound surprised?"

"Well I just didn't really know if there was an "Us," Spencer's face crinkled and Ashley quickly corrected the situation, " Don't get me wrong I'm extremely happy to hear that there is an "us", but we didn't exactly do much talking last night."

Spencer immediately blushed the way she only did with Ashley who found this unbelievably cute. Ashley leaned toward Spencer and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"So," Spencer resumed the conversation "What do you think about going on a vacation"

"It sounds like a great idea, especially because I get to spend time with you" Ashley said, "And that means more to me than anything else in the world," Ashley could barely get out the last word before she was silenced by a kiss from Spencer.

"I love you so much Ash"

"I love you too…so where were you thinking?"

"Huh?" Spencer said forgetting their entire conversation entirely from that one kiss.

"Where do you want to go on vacation?"

"Oh right, I don't know I was thinking Maine?"

"Maine?!?!" Ashley let out

"Yeah it's beautiful this time of year and…" Ashley cut her off

"And freezing cold!!!"

"Ash it won't be that cold" Spencer said smiling

"Yes it will be!"

"Ok so it will be," Spencer said with a smirk on her face, "But I'll be there to keep you warm."

"Spencer!" Ashley slightly yelled, "I think I'm a bad influence on you, mother dearest was right." Ashley said pulling Spencer down on top of her and into a very long passionate kiss.

As they pulled apart Spencer said "My mother is never right."

(A/N Delete or keep going? Please review. I love reviews.)


	2. Day Break

**CHAPTER 2: Day Break**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere**

They had both fallen back to sleep wrapped warmly in each others arms with their legs entangled together. Ashley woke up to the sun poking it's way through the blinds. Ashley fidgeted to escape the sun in her eyes but seemed to accidentally wake Spencer.

"Good morning," Spencer said suddenly.

"Sorry Spence, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry; I have been up for awhile just laying here." This was true. Spencer had been up for quite some time lying in Ashley's arms with her head gently on Ashley's chest listening to the sound of her heart beat.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful just sleeping there I couldn't wake you,"

"Well I'm happier when I'm awake to enjoy our time together," Ashley replied as she gently pulled Spencer closer to her.

"And yes it is a good morning," Ashley said referring back to the first words Spencer had spoken that morning.

"And why is that?" Spencer asked in her I'm slightly confused voice.

"Because you're here." Ashley said softly as it became clear to Spencer what Ashley had been talking about. Spencer kissed Ashley on the check an than asked,

"So when do you want to leave?"

"hmm…I don't know, how about this weekend?"

"Sounds good to me," Spencer said snuggling closer to Ashley and burring her face in the crook of her neck.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Ashley asked

"I'd love to," Spencer replied, "but…"

"ughhh," Ashley let out.

"Sorry ash, but I do have to get home soon or else my parents are gonna flip and then we won't be able to go away."

"How about you say here, and then when we go away we can call them from the terminal to say we are leaving and we will see them soon."

Spencer let out a soft laugh before rolling out of bed and trying to find her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked

"Looking for my clothes.' Spencer replied like Ashley should know exactly what she was doing.

"ugh Spence, hate to break it to ya, but you weren't exactly wearing much when you came over last night."

"Righhhht" Spencer said.

"Here I'll lend you some of mine" Ashley said as she slowly got out of bed.

Ashley rummaged through her closet and found a pair of jeans and a tank top that would fit Spencer.

"Here you go Spence.." Ashley said handing the clothes to Spencer

"Thanks I'll be right back" Spencer said as she walked into the bathroom to changeand get ready.

Ten minutes later Spencer same out of the bathroom with her hair up in a pony tail and light make-up on.

"Alright Ash I better get going." Ashley looked at Spencer from head to toe.

"Come over here.." Ashley demanded.

Spencer walked over to Ashley and was pulled into a passionate kiss. As Spencer was about to pull away, Ashley pulled Spencer's hair out of the ponytail and pulled away.

"Spence…" Ashley said in an almost whisper, "You look so beautiful with your hair down."

Spencer gave Ashley her best pouting face and asked "You mean I don't look beautiful with my hair up?" Spencer through in the small lip quiver at the end.

"Spence, you always look beautiful, but you are so naturally beautiful you don't need to do anything else."

Spencer was obviously satisfied with this response because she pulled Ashley into her, running her tongue across Ashley's lips begging for entrance, which she was granted. As they're tongues battled for dominance, Spencer let Ashley win and Ashley slowly massaged Spencer's tongue with her own. As the need for air became to great, Spencer slowly pulled away, both girls panting.

"Now, I really do have to go!" Spencer whispered. With one last peck on the lips, Spencer was out the door, on her way home.

(A/N Please review and let me know what you think.)


	3. That Night

**CHAPTER 3: THAT NIGHT**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere**

Spencer felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and without even checking the caller ID she answered…

"Her Ash"

"Hey Spence, so did you talk to your Mom about our little Maine adventure yet?"

"Ughhh…"

"Spencer?"

"She kinda wasn't in the best mood when I got home. I didn't exactly tell her I was leaving last night when I came over and she flipped out when I wasn't here."

"Ouch so what's the damage?"

Spencer let out a little laugh "Well my dad calmed her down a bit and I got her to admit that she had to of known where I was but she still wasn't thrilled that I missed school today and that I didn't at least leave a note."

"So…?"

"I think I'm good my dad cut in and told her she was sorta over reacting which she was so I think I'm ok but I better wait till at least tomorrow to ask."

"Just don't wait to long Spence, we're leaving Friday night and it's already Tuesday."

"I won't I'll run away if I have to, I'd do anything to spend more time with you."

"I think I'm a bad influence on you, plus we're so not trying that 'lets run away to solve our problems' thing again."

"Ughh yeah Ash? Isn't that sorta what we're doing?"

"Well, we are going away to solve our problems…but…People will actually know we are leaving and where we are going."

"Okay, but no running into creepy kidnaping rapists this time." Spencer said half joking half totally serious.

"Haha very funny!" Ashley retorted.

"Alright Ash while I really love reminiscing about all of our 'near-death' experiences, I gotta catch some sleep before school tomorrow, you know that place people go who don't inherit 12 million dollars."

Ashley cleared her throat "12.5 actually!" she corrected in a joking tone.

"Oh excuse me!" Spencer said joking back.

"Alright Spence, good night. I love you."

Those three words always made Spencer heart melt But she was pulled back to reality as she noticed se hadn't responded.

"Love you too Ash, sweet dreams"

"You too Spence," and they both hung up and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

(A/N What do you think?)


	4. Wednesday Morning

**CHAPTER 4: WEDNESSDAY MORNING**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatley DO NOT own South of Nowhere. :(**

**Ashley's****P.O.V**

I woke up to sunlight poring in through the cracks in my blind. She rolled over and started to think about Spencer and their upcoming vacation.

"_Ugh I hate the cold, me and the cold have never gotten along, I live in California because I hate the cold. I've never even seen snow, nor do I have any real desire to. Why am I going to Maine again? Oh right because that's where Spencer, the love of my life, wants to go and I'll do anything to make her happy…I am so totally whipped" Ashley though to herself_

"_But I love her and if she wants to go to Maine then I guess that's where we're going, and I know there is no use trying to talk her out of it because once Spencer gets something set in her head it takes an army to change her mind."_

"_Plus I'll be with Spencer…alone…that part does have its perks" Ashley though as she remembered their conversation from the previous day…"_

_**Flashback**_

"_**Maine?!?!" Ashley let out**_

"_**Yeah it's beautiful this time of year and…" Ashley cut her off**_

"_**And freezing cold!!!" **_

"_**Ash it won't be that cold" Spencer said smiling**_

"_**Yes it will be!"**_

"_**Ok so it will be," Spencer said with a smirk on her face, "But I'll be there to keep you warm."**_

_**End Flashback**_

The thought of Spencer keeping her warm appealed to Ashley, even if she did have to go to Maine to get it.

**Spencer's P.O.V**

Spencer woke up to the sound of the front door slamming shut and a car starting. She glanced over at the clock. _Shit I over slept!_

Spencer jumped out of bed and threw so clothes on. She quickly ran a brush though her hair and was down stairs. But as she started to look around she realized no one was home. _Crap! _

She dug her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Ashley's cell.

"Hmmm Spence?" Ashley asked as she had just fallen back to sleep when Spencer called her.

"Hey Ash sorry to wake you but I got up late and have no way to get to school…could you pick me up?"

"Yea I'll be right there."

"Thanks Ash," and they both hung up.

In five minutes, record time, Ashley was in Spencer's drive way.

Spencer walked out of her house and got in the passenger side of Ashley's porsche.

"How did you get here so fast?" Spencer asked Ashley

"Well, I know how my girl doesn't like to be late!"

"Aww your so thoughtful!" Spencer said and she leaned over and gave Ashely a peck on the cheek.

"That's all I get for being your knight in shining armor?" Ashley questioned.

Spencer put her index finger on her chin and gave Ashley a look of deep though for which she received a playful slap on the arm.

"Ok I guess you could have a little more…" Spencer said as she leaned over and kissed Ashley passionately on the mouth.

Fifteen minutes later they were in King High parking lot, and to Spencer's surprise she was ten minutes early.

"So glad I busted my butt to get you here on time." Ashley said sarcasticly.

"Hey!" Spencer shot back

"Your worth it though…I guess!"

"You guess?!?!"

"I'm just kidding Spence I'd do anything for you"

"Yeah…I know!" Spencer said

"Sure you do." Ashley whispered feeling like there was no possible way that Spencer could know how she felt about her, little did she know, Spencer felt the exact same way about Ashley.

"Well I better get going, I still have to stop at my locker and stuff." Spencer said.

"Ok have a good day at the hell hole they call a school and I'll see you later?"

"Definitely!" Spencer said as she steppe out of Ashley's car.

Ashley watched Spencer walk away until she couldn't see her anymore and then drove back home.

**(Author's note: Yeah I know Spencer curses a lot in her head, she's gotta let the bad girl inside of her out somehow…right?)**


	5. That Afternoon

**CHAPTER 5: That Afternoon**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere**

The last bell of the day rang and Spencer practically ran out of the room. The class had been incredibly boring and she couldn't wait to see Ashley again. Ashley was like a drug to her, and the only way to cure it was to spend every waking, and sleeping how that she thinks about it, hour with Ashley.

As she approached her locker she saw Ashley waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"Hey," Spencer said as she reached her locker and gave Ashley a peck on the cheek.

"Hey yourself," Ashley said as she kissed her back, but on the lips this time.

"So how was school?" Ashley asked.

"Boring," Spencer said, "But it would have been a lot more interesting if you had been there." She added.

"Umm yea I believe that's my line and you can't take it." Ashley said remembering the phone conversation she had with Spencer just two nights ago. _God was it really just two days ago that she showed up at my door? Only two days that we've been back together? It just feels so right, so perfect, and whenever I'm with her I loose track of time._

"Ash…Ash…Ashley!?" Spencer practically yelled

"Oh sorry Spence I just spaced out."

"What were you thinking about?"

Ashley debated telling Spencer the truth for a second, after all th last time she went all 'This feels so right' Spencer broke up with her all of two seconds later. But she decided things where different this time.

"Just about how perfect everything seems when I'm with you."

"I love you too Ash." Spencer said.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and as they started to walk back to Ashley's car Spencer laced their fingers together and lightly squeezed Ashley's hand. Ashley couldn't help but smile at that.

**In Ashley's car:**

The car had been silent the whole way, but not the awkward silence, a comfortable silence until Spencer decided to speak.

"Ash, I'm gonna ask my mom today about this weekend."

"Ok, what do you think she's gonna say?"

"I don't know she's so hard to read, she has seemed like she's coming around but then something happens and we're back to square one."

"I know you wish your mom could be supportive Spence, but at least you have one parent who loves and cares about you."

"Spencer had heard this speech far to many times and decided now was not the time to start a fight with Ashley so instead she grabbed Ashley's hand and gave it light squeeze, Ashley looked over and her, gave her a small smile, and they drove the rest of the way to Spencer's house in silence.

Once they were in the Carlin's drive way, Ashley put the car in park.

Spencer was a little nervous about what her mother was going to say and Ashley could see it in her eyes. Spencer just knew this was the kind of this her mom would use to start and fight. Me going away, alone, with my girlfriend.

"You okay Spence?"

"Yeah I just don't want my mom to flip out or anything, you know, me and you going away together, alone."

"You sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

Spencer knew her line and replied "No I can do this on my own."

"Okay Spence, call me late okay?"

"Yeah I will."

"I love you." Ashley whispered and she pulled Spencer into a hug.

"Love you too," Spencer said as she got out of Ashley's car and walked inside.

(A/N Reviews please.)


	6. Asking The Parents

**CHAPTER 6: Asking The Parents**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere**

Spencer walked inside to find her parents eating lunch at the kitchen table. They had tried to spend more time together by doing little things like having lunch together. Their marriage had been a bit shaky lately and they needed to work of rebuilding the foundation.

"Hi Dad…" Spencer said as she walked over and gave her father a hug, "Mom."

"Hi Spencer." They both said. Spencer hated it now when people used her full name. She loved her nickname from Ashley, Spence, but she knew if her mother ever used it she would hate it so she was glad it was reserved for Ashley.

"Mom," Spencer said looking at her mother, "Dad," she said turning to face her father, "I need to ask you about something." Spencer said as she took a seat next to her father.

"Okay Spencer, go ahead." Her dad said looking towards his wife and giving her that look of 'here her out before you flip out like a psycho'.

"Ashley and I wanted to take a vacation this weekend to Maine," Spencer saw the look her mother was giving her father and it didn't give her much hope but she continued. "And…I was wondering if I could go?" _There you go Spence, you dropped the bomb, lets wait for the explosion, She thought to herself._

"No, I don't think it's a good idea." Paula said

"Why not?" Spencer pleaded

"Because I don't think it's a good idea for you and your _girlfriend_ to go away together alone." Paula had said the word girlfriend bitterly, like it took all her strength just to get the words out and Spencer also noted that she didn't say Ashley's name.

"Mom that's so not fair, Glen was two years younger than me when he went away with his girlfriend."

Spencer couldn't handle this and she knew where this was going so she got up from the table, ran out of the kitchen and just as she was approaching the stairs she heard her father's voice.

"Spencer. Wait."

Just then Paula had walked into the room.

"Spencer, I just really don't think it's a good idea." Paula repeated.

"Mom, we all know what this is all about. If I was going away with any boy you know you'd let me go, it's because I' going with Ashley, and you still just haven't accepted who I am."

Paula opened her mouth to speak but Spencer cut her off and continued to talk.

"You know what mom, I've realized that I really don't need you. The only person in my life I need is Ashley. Everyone else has accepted us, but you just can't seem to do that, and I'm sick of waiting for you to come around mom."

"Spence you know I love you, I just can't get passed that what you are doing is a sin.

_Oh hell no she so did not just call me Spence did she? I swear I should…_

But she was pulled out of her thoughts. As she remembered something.

"Yeah mom you are just so perfect because last time I checked, cheating was a sin too."

Before Spencer knew it her mother had slapped her across the face, hard enough to leave a big red hand print and Spencer could feel her face getting hotter. Spencer turned around and ran up the stairs. She barely recognized the fact that Arthur was yelling at Paula own stairs. She slammed her bedroom door shut and laid down on her bed crying.

'_I hate her so much_.' _She thought_

Spencer remembered that Ashley had told her to call her. So she picked up the phone and called Ashley.

"Hey Spence!" Ashley said and Spencer slightly winced as Ashley said 'spence' remembering that her mother had said it.

"Hi Ashley." Spencer said and Ashley could tell she was, or had been crying.

"What's the matter Spencer?"

Ashley could hear light sobs in the background as she tried to pull herself together.

"I had another fight with my mom."

"Are you okay?"

"Not really, she said I can't go."

"Oh hell to the nizzo we're going no matter what she said."

Spencer let out a small laugh, "What happened to the whole 'We aren't running away again."

"We're not technically running away…You know, she'll know where we are, or the state atleast, and we'll leave a note this time."

Spencer laughed a bit more and then said "Can I come over?"

"You know you always can Spence, but are you sure you can come out?"

"I don't Care, I need to see you," Spencer told her.

"Okay do you need me to pick you up?" Ashley asked

"Yeah that'd be great" Spencer said sniffling a bit.

"Okay well I'll be there in about ten minutes, be ready so I don't have to enter the war zone."

Spencer laughed and though _She always knows how to cheer me up, just another reason I love her._

"Okay see you then."

"Bye babe I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer replied as they both hung up

( A/N I hope you guys are liking the story so far, its starting out a bit slow but stick with it in a few chapters it gets really interesting.)


	7. Feeling at Home

**CHAPTER 7: Feeling at home**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere**

Ashley had pulled up in Spencer's drive way and had been there no more than two seconds when Spencer walked out the front door. Ashley smiled on instinct, the way she always smiled when she saw her love, until she noticed how puffy her eyes were from crying and the red hand print on her cheek. She still looked beautiful to Ashley, but she hated to see her girl, broken.

"Hi" Spencer said as she got into Ashley's car and managed a smile.

"Hey Spence. What happened?" she asked as she gently put her palm on Spencer's bruised cheek and brushed in lightly with her thumb.

Spencer covered Ashley's hand on her face with her own and then spoke softly.

"Can we talk about this when we get to your house." Spencer really didn't want to talk about it at all, but she figured it would be easier to talk at Ashley's house on her big fluffy bed, the place she felt truly at home. A few minutes later, they were at Ashley's house, sitting on her bed. Spencer had found a spot of the floor rather entertaining and had been staring at it for quite some time until Ashley decided to talk.

"Spencer?" Ashley said as she put her index finger under Spencer's chin and lifted her head up until her brown eyes locked with Spencer's beautiful blue ones, the eye's she had gotten lost in so many times.

_O god, she used my full name, that reserved for serious conversations, Spencer thought to herself._

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Ashley asked in a pleading voice.

"My mom told me that she didn't think it was a good idea for us to go away together. Then I told her that I knew she would have let me go if I was going with any guy, which is true he let Glen go away with some girl when he had just turned 16. She started talking about how what we are doing was some big _**sin, **_then I felt it necessary to remind her how cheating on my father was a sin too, for which I received this," Spencer said pointing to her cheek with the hand print on it.

"I'm so sorry Spencer, I know how hard it is for you to not have your mom be supportive."

"Yeah well that's something we both need." Spencer replied.

"Yeah tell me about it." Ashley mumbled.

"I don't care what she said, she can't stop me from going with you."

"I love you so much Spence."

"I love you too Ash," Spencer replied, "More than you know." She added.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Ashley said, as she pulled Spencer down into a laying position. Ashley draped her arm across Spencer like she always did, the intertwined their legs, and fell peacefully asleep in each other's arms.

(A/N Please review. Thanks!)


	8. What will Thursday Bring

**CHAPTER 8: What will Thursday Bring?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere**

Spencer woke up that morning in time to go to school. She left Ashley asleep and called Glen to pick her up…

"Hey Glen?"

"Spencer? Where are you, mom was flipping out that you left last night? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it. Can you pick me up on your way to school?"

"Sure, where are you?"

"I'm at Ashley's"

"Okay I guess I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks Glen." Spencer told him as they both hung up.

AT SCHOOL:

School had been pretty boring for Spencer so far. It was two classes before lunch, and so far all she had seemed to do in her classes was drift into la-la land and picture her perfect vacation with Ashley.

The teacher was in the front of the room, babbling about some war, when Spencer felt her phone silently vibrate in her pocket. She slipped out her phone and read the text message…

_Hey sexy, why didn't you wake me up?_ It was from Ashley.

Spencer replied-_I wanted to let you catch up on your beauty sleep! Glen picked me up._

_What? You think I need beauty sleep? pout_

_Aww you know what I meant Ash kiss_

_Thank you! So what are you doing after school?_

_Hmm I don't know I'd have to check me schedule._

_Seriously?_

_No! I was thinking I would see you, at least for a bit. I still have to pack._

_Oh. Right packing I totally forgot._

_Oh gee thanks glad you forgot about a weekend alone with me._

_No Spence I forgot about needing clothes for our weekend alone! ;)_

_So not funny!_

"Miss Carlin!" Spencer was snapped out of her conversation with Ashley by her teacher's shrill voice. "Put the phone away, now!"

"Sorry." Spencer muttered.

_Busted! I'll see you later._

_Definitely!_

_I love you!_

"Miss Carlin" Her teacher repeated, "Put the phone away right now or you can have your parents pick it up from the principle after school."

Spencer felt her phone vibrate one more time and had to read it.

_Love you too! _With that Spencer put her phone away and tried to at least look like she was paying attention.

The rest of the school day went by slowly and uneventfully. Ashley picked Spencer up after school and they where now sitting on the couch in Ashley's room.

"So Spence, do you have some time to hang out or do you have to be home soon?"

"umm I have a few hours, why did you have something in mind?"

"I don't know, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, what movie?"

"You pick!"

"How about the notebook?" Spencer asked. This was the first movie she had seen with Ashley and she absolutely loved it.

"Okay" Ashley said as she popped the movie. She walked over to her bed and laid down next to Spencer. They cuddled up together and watched the movie. Half way through the movie, however, they were both half asleep.

Spencer woke up first and looked at the clock. _Oh crap it's already 7:30, I was supposed to be home by 6. Way to improve your chances of actually be allowed to go away this weekend Spencer._

"Ash" Spencer said as she gently shook her awake.

"MmmmHmmmMmm" Ashley responded in an aggravated tone. She always hated to be woken up.

"Ash we both fell asleep and I was supposed to be home and hour and a half ago."

"Ugh Spencer!" Ashley moaned.

"Ash, you have to take me home before my mom like puts an amber alert out on me or something."

Ashley laughed lightly and then rolled out of bed to drive Spencer home. Half an hour later, with Spencer over 2 hours later, they pulled up in the Carlin's drive way.

"Alright Ash, thanks for the ride, don't forget to pack later."

"Righttt!" Ashley said. She had almost forgotten again. She hated packing.

"I love you" Spencer said.

"I love you more!"

"ok." Spencer said.

"That's all I get, we're not even gonna fight over it?" Ashley said with her 100 watt grin.

"Well since I feel a real fight coming inside, I think I'll save my strength if you don't mind."

"Okay well call me."

"I will."

"Bye babe." Ashley said.

With that Spencer got out of Ashley's car and walked towards her house. Where she was sure the devil herself was waiting to leap at her precious soul.

(A/N Yeah I know I got dramatic with Paula at the end but I really do hate her (character not actress)…a lot!!!)


	9. Packing Isn't As Easy As It Sonds Pt1

**CHAPTER 9: Packing Isn't As Easy As It Sounds pt1**

**Discliamer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere**

**(A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awsome.)**

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

Spencer walked into the house and was immediately greeted by her yelling mother…

"SPENCER MARIE CARLIN!" her mother shrieked, "Where have you been?"

"You know damn well where I've been mom so don't even play the protective worried other card."

Spencer was then rewarded with a slap across the face for that comment. She could feel her face getting hot and the tears building inside of her but she refused to let her mother see her cry over this.

"I will ask again where have you been? You are two hours late!"

Spencer really wasn't in the mood to get slapped again so she responded a bit nicer.

"I was at Ashley's, we fell asleep, I'm sorry and it won't happen again." _Shit! I think that was just as bad. I just told my homophobic mother that I'm late because I was off somewhere sleeping with my girlfriend. I probably should have gone with my 'I lost track of time' excuse again._

Spencer was snapped out of her thoughts by her mothers response.

"You're damn right it won't happen again, because I forbid you to see that girl again."

_Is it really that hard to say her name mom? Spencer thought._

"You can't stop me from seeing her mom. I love her and she loves me and that's that. You just can't accept us, and I'm tired of trying. She loves me mom, which is more than I can say for you right now."

"Spencer I love you but…" Spencer cut her mother off. She really didn't need to here more of her mother's excuses, and she knew the big _**sin**_ speech was coming again.

"Mom if you love someone unconditionally there are no buts, mother, you can't just say you'll love me if I do everything you want me to, that's not how it works." Spencer said seething.

Spencer turned to try to run up the stairs but her mother grabbed her arm and held her there.

"You will not see that girl anymore."

"I love her mom, you can't stop me from loving her, and you can't stop me from seeing her."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about Spencer. His girl has been nothing but a bad influence since we moved here. You've changed Spencer, and I don't like it."

"You know what mom, you're right I have changed and I'm glad. At least now I can stand up for myself. I am who I am mom, why can't you just love me for me?"

Paula tried to respond but this time Spencer broke from her grip and ran up the stairs. She slammed her bedroom door and locked it behind her. She slid down the door until she was sitting up against it. She started to cry and few tears escape until she said to herself.

"_No!, I will not cry over her anymore. She's not worth it."_

Spencer leaned back and fell asleep just like that against the back of the door. When she woke up t was about 8 o'clock. She remembered she was supposed to call Ashley so she crawled over to where she had thrown her phone before falling asleep and dialed Ashley's cell phone.

"Hey Spence!" Ashley said cheerfully.

"Hi Ash." I said sounding a bit groggy

"Did you just wake up?"

"Um yeah a few minutes ago." I responded

"Did you start packing yet?"

_Ugh I really wish she hadn't asked that question, but she did! I really didn't know what to say considering in the psychotic woman I call a mother has anything to say or do about it, I won't need to pack. _

"Umm no not yet I was going to but I fell asleep."

"Oh glad to see that thinking about a weekend with me is so entertaining for you."

"Sorry Ash, just a lot has been going on." I said with a light sigh.

"Another fight with your mom?"

_Damn it she knows me too well!_

"Yeah…"

_Spencer debated weather of not to tell Ashley what her mother had said. She decided she wouldn't because it didn't matter what her mother said, she would always love Ashley, and she would always find a way to be with her._

"Spence, I know there is something your not telling me."

_Again she knows me too well!_

"Ashley, I really don't want to talk about it, so can we please just change the subject?" I pleaded.

"Fine Spence, but you know that I'll always be here for you, and you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I know Ash, I better start packing."

"Okay bye." Ashley said

"Bye," I said, "Oh and Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ashley asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Spencer." Ashley responded. "so much" she added but Spencer had already hung up.

Spencer went and got the suitcase she had hidden in her closet so that her mother wouldn't find it and put her on lock down with no possible means of escape to see Ashley. She placed the suitcase on her bed and proceeded to spend the next three hours packing everything she could possibly need and more. When she was finally satisfied, she re-hid the suitcase in the closet and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

(A/N Let me know what you think. I thrive on reviews.)


	10. Packing Isn't As Easy As It Sounds Pt2

**CHAPTER 10: Packing Isn't As Easy As It Sounds Pt2**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere**

**(A/N Thanks to you guys who reviewed.)**

**ASHLEY's P.O.V**

I had just dropped Spencer off at her house and was on my way home when it hit me…_Shit! I'm going to Maine! WTF am I gonna wear._

So Ashley went to the mall and spent the next few hours and a couple grand on an entire winter wardrobe to the one weekend in Maine. Ashley went home and put her stuff away and then collapsed on the bed. She was starring at the ceiling when she heard Spencer's ring tone, Tattoo by Jordin Sparks.

She picked up the phone…

"Hey Spence!" I asked cheerfully.

"Hi Ash." Spencer said sounding a bit groggy

"Did you just wake up?"

"Um yeah a few minutes ago." Spencer responded

"Did you start packing yet?"

_I knew by the pause that she hadn't._

"Umm no not yet I was going to but I fell asleep."

"Oh glad to see that thinking about a weekend with me is so entertaining for you."

"Sorry Ash, just a lot has been going on." Spencer said with a light sigh.

"Another fight with your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

_She's not going to tell me, I can tell that she's thinking about weather or not she should tell me and I can tell that if she hasn't said anything by now then it's not coming._

"Spence, I know there is something your not telling me."

"Ashley, I really don't want to talk about it, so can we please just change the subject?" Spencer pleaded.

"Fine Spence, but you know that I'll always be here for you, and you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I know Ash, I better start packing."

"Okay bye." I said

"Bye," Spencer said, "Oh and Ash?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Spencer." I responded. "so much" she added but Spencer had already hung up.

Ashley started to pack after they got off the phone. This was a hard task for Ashley. She had to pack for Every occasion. There was casual, semi-casual, fansy, hot, sexy, warm, I'm freezing, I care what I look like, I care what I look like but I'm pretending not to care, and then there was I just want to get lucky so hopefully I'll only be wearing it shortly but I do look sexy. Ahh to be in the mind of Ashley Davies.

When Ashley was finished, she climbed into her cold bed, wishing that Spencer was there to keep her warm.

(A/N hope you guys like it so far.)


	11. Take off

**CHAPTER 11: The Flight**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere**

**(A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed.)**

Spencer woke up to the sound of Ashley's ring tone, Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. She glanced over at the clock and realized it was 5:32 a.m. Spencer answered the phone…

"Ugh Ash?" Spencer managed to mumble.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Ashley responded in a tone way to perky for Spencer right now.

"Why are you calling me this early Ash? Why are you even awake?"

"Why am I awake? I should be asking you why you aren't up, our plane leaves in two, hours. Don't tell me you forgot about our fabulous weekend?"

"Oh right, I didn't, it's just too early for my brain to function. So what's the plan?"

"Well the plan in you get your sexy ass out of bed, get ready, and meet me outside."

"Your outside?"

"Yeah. No Spence go get ready."

"okay I'll be down in a little bit."

Spencer hopped out of bed and took an extremely quick shower. She got dressed, grabbed her suitcase and headed downstairs. She decided she better leave the psycho a note so that she doesn't report her kidnapped or something. She knew that her father would know where she was but she just wanted to be safe.

_Mom,_

_I went to Maine with Ashley for the weekend. I know that you don't want me to go, or even to see her, but you can't stop me from loving her. I will always love her and nothing you can do can keep us apart. See you when I get back._

_Spencer_

Spencer debated signing love Spencer but ultimately decided she didn't feel loved by her mother right now so she just signed Spencer. She left the note on the counter and went to meet Ashley.

ON THE WAY TO THE AIRPORT:

"Ash, aren't we gonna be late, I mean the plane leaves in like forty minutes."

"No Spence the plane leaves when I tell it to, I got us a privet jet."

"Really?"

"I don't joke about privet jets." Ashley said trying to keep a straight face, but didn't quite pull it off.

Thirty minutes later they were at the airport. They met the pilot and he was telling them the safety procedures, but Ashley wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying, all she could think about was Spencer. When the pilot finally stopped babbling about whatever it was he was saying, she and Spencer boarded the plane.

Spencer took a seat next to the window, and Ashley sat next to her. As they started to take off, they both leaned against each other and fell asleep.

(A/N I know this ones kinda short but I need some vacation ideas here. I'm totally stuck. So, please give me your ideas. Thanks!)


End file.
